


I should tell you

by retts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, X-factor timestamp, fetus!ziam, friends giving each other lovebites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retts/pseuds/retts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But it was Liam. Zayn could hardly say <i>no</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I should tell you

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3 in the morning and I don't know what the fuck this is and I'm sure there are loads of mistakes and I'm too sleepy to edit so I'll do it in the morning and just. Fetus!ziam yay.

Zayn had become very familiar with that look on Liam’s face. Two months into this whole being part of a (Christ were) boy band(s still even cool after the 90s) thing and Zayn was already sure of five things about his new mates:

 

1\. Louis was a borderline twat on the best of days

2\. Harry really should wear more clothes

3\. Niall probably didn’t mean to be a stereotype

4\. Liam was sensible and had abs

5\. Zayn was already fond of them, God help him (his friends, not the abs, though Zayn wasn't averse to the abs either; they were rather aesthetically pleasing)

 

It really was a problem. Especially when he found Liam seated on his bed, head tilted and eyes bright as he watched Zayn dry his hair with a towel.

‘Alright?’ said Zayn.

‘Brilliant,’ said Liam, cool as anything. ‘I need you to give me a lovebite.’

Zayn paused, certain he’d misheard. Loads of words sounded like “lovebite”. Such as marmite. Liam could have told Zayn he wanted to eat marmite. Or needed insight.

‘Sorry?’

Liam’s trainers squirmed on the floor. ‘I said,’ Liam cleared his throat and continued in an uncertain tone, ‘I need you to give me a lovebite.’

‘Oh.’ Zayn blinked, draping the towel over his shoulders. Liam was staring up at him without blinking, pink spreading across his cheeks; not so cool now. Liam chewed on his thumbnail. ‘Alright. Why, though?’

Liam’s posture relaxed and Zayn thought that he really should have said “no” first, then asked questions after.

‘You know Danielle?'

Of course Zayn knew Danielle. Liam couldn’t shut up about her even when he tried really, really hard. It was cute, how Liam blatantly fancied her but acted like he didn’t. Zayn could imagine him in school, sneaking peeks at the girl he fancied and smiling to himself whenever they passed each other in the hall. Adorable.

Zayn nodded. He leaned a hip against the opposite bed bunk, arms crossed over his chest.

‘Well, see. The thing is, Zayn, she’s. She’s very mature and confident; the hair flick doesn’t work – ‘ Liam tossed his head and his hair followed the movement.

Zayn giggled. Seriously, how could he not?

‘ – and she knows that I – and well, since you know, she’s confident, as I said, then I need to appeal to something more universal.’ In in the midst of his explanation, Liam had begun to radiate awkwardness and he waved a hand in the air whilst shooting a hopeful “you know” look at Zayn. He did know but he widened his eyes, cocked his head sideways, and parted his lips just a tiny bit.

Huffing, Liam dropped his hand on his lap. ‘I want to make her _jealous_ , Zayn. God, why are you being a git about this?’

Zayn rolled his eyes. ‘Oi, you’re the one asking for help to make a girl jealous. And why me, exactly?’

Liam perked up. Damn it, that still wasn’t a direct “no”. Zayn kept his mouth shut.

‘You’re my friend, yeah?’ Liam ducked his head, fringe sweeping over his eyes. ‘My best friend, Zayn.’

Zayn bit the inside of his cheek. Trust Liam to be shy about _that_. ‘Yeah, I am. You’re mine too.’ They shared small smiles, staring at each other until Liam blinked.

‘So, yeah, that. And I really can’t go to the other lads, yeah? Harry and Louis have their own thing and I know they wouldn’t mind but I don’t exactly trust them to keep it to themselves, and Niall is Niall. The other girls would think too much on it. Logically, you’re the best person to do this.’

‘Logically. And, er, it’s not because you fancy me, right?’

Liam’s eyes widened and he shook his head vehemently. ‘No. _No_. NO. _God_ , no. No. Definitely not that.’

Something sharp went through Zayn’s chest, like a dagger. That had been too many no’s for comfort and Zayn tried not to be offended. That was good thing, he told himself firmly. Best to get that out of the way.

Liam peered at him hopefully. ‘You’ll do it, then?’

It was a bad idea. Logically, mentally, emotionally it was a _terrible_ idea. On most days, Zayn was already very handsy with Liam, and if they crossed this line (even for the sake of helping Liam with his love life) then it would be very difficult to backtrack. Zayn’s brain would become confused on why it wouldn’t be able to touch Liam anymore in the manner Liam was asking him to do.  

But it was Liam. Zayn could hardly say _no_.

‘Alright, you twisted my arm,’ said Zayn, letting out a sigh of defeat. He grabbed the damp towel and folded it over the side of the top bunk.

Liam grinned, eyes crinkling. ‘I didn’t even need to twist your arm, Zayn.’

‘Shut it, you. Now close your eyes. It’s weird enough I’m doing this; I don’t need you looking at me to top it off.’

Liam closed his eyes obediently. His head was tilted sideways, baring the curve of his neck. His shirt was loose enough that a collarbone peeked out as well. Zayn licked his lips, sent a prayer, and quickly crossed the room to sit next to Liam. His hand brushed against Liam’s on the bed. Liam’s fingers twitched and he swallowed. Zayn eyed the movement of his Adam’s apple, biting down on his lower lip to stop himself from doing something foolish to it. Right next and slightly below it was Liam’s wonky heart-shaped birthmark, and Zayn swiped his thumb across the spot. Liam’s Adam’s apple bobbed again, chest lifting and falling in a deep breath. Zayn’s eyes flickered up and he saw Liam looking at him through his eyelashes.

Zayn was suddenly, acutely aware that he was only wearing his pyjama bottoms and that underneath those was just skin. He could feel the warmth of the other boy, the softness of Liam’s skin underneath his palm. His hair brushed against the back of Zayn’s knuckles as he dragged his hand to cup Liam’s nape and bent down, covering the birthmark with his mouth. He heard Liam’s breathing hitch and wondered if the other boy’s heart was galloping at the same pace Zayn’s own was setting.   

After a moment, Liam bared his throat even more and Zayn tentatively licked at his skin. It didn’t really taste like anything but Zayn’s tongue darted out repeatedly until it wasn’t enough and he grazed his teeth on the skin and sucked lightly. Liam gasped and grabbed Zayn’s free hand, twisting them together. Zayn’s other hand let go of Liam’s neck to grab a handful of his hair. Zayn’s eyes were closed and he was kissing Liam’s neck with abandon, mouthing up and down the line of it, lingering on the space below his ear, but returning to that birthmark over and over again until Zayn was sure it was red and blotchy and hot to the touch. He nipped at Liam’s jaw and moved higher, skimming Liam’s blazing cheek. Then the corner of Liam’s mouth.

Liam made a soft sound, turned his head ever so slightly, and –

Zayn licked his lips and his fingers clenched around soft brown hair, urging Liam forward. Their mouths touched and parted and slid softly against each other. Zayn opened his eyes and saw blurry brown ones staring back, setting off an unidentifiable feeling in Zayn’s chest. He curled his tongue inside Liam’s mouth, tasting mint, before he drew back for air. He didn’t go far though, still able to feel Liam’s breath on his cheek.

Liam gave a small shake of his head, as if waking himself up, and retreated. Zayn’s hand unfurled, sleek strands sliding between his fingers which flexed in something like loss. Then Liam’s close warmth was gone too. Zayn sucked in his bottom lip to keep from saying something unfortunate. His gaze fell on the lovebite on Liam’s neck and felt his belly swoop.

‘That – ’ Liam’s voice broke and he coughed, his cheeks still bright red, eyes dazed at the corners. ‘You really go all out, Zayn.’

The swooping sensation collapsed back on itself and Zayn abruptly stood up, nearly hitting his head on the top bunk in the process. ‘Yes, well.’ He waved a hand back at Liam and reached for his shirt. He hastily tugged it on, swallowing repeatedly to lose the taste of Liam in his mouth. He scrubbed his face with his hands before running them through his hair. He turned around and smiled crookedly at Liam. ‘You’re welcome, by the way.’

The other boy's expressive face settled into a sheepish grin. ‘Oh! Right! Sorry! I mean, thank you.’ Liam's hand went up and covered the marks on his neck (which Zayn wasn’t pointedly looking at). ‘You’re the best, Zaynie.’

Liam got to his feet, stretched (Zayn wasn’t looking at the strip of skin revealed either), and took a step closer so he could clasp Zayn’s shoulder. He smiled warmly. ‘Thanks again, mate. I gotta go and look at your handiwork in the bathroom; I'm sure it's lovely. Cheers.’

Zayn laughed and aimed a playful punch at Liam’s face. Liam ducked under his arm and went out of their room, waving at Zayn. Zayn’s smile remained on his face until the door closed and he was able to take the moment, fold it up, and hide it in the back of his mind.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback makes me do a happy dance <3


End file.
